No hay preguntas estúpidas
by Kvr0kii
Summary: Los profesores más optimistas solían decir "no hay preguntas estúpidas", todo con el propósito de animar a sus estudiantes. Sin embargo, siempre hay alguien que rechaza la naturaleza (?).


**Advertencia: Esta historia está basada en hechos reales (?).**

**Por otro lado, IJ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toshihiro Fujiwara. Si yo fuera la dueña, la locura no acabaría, igual que en el capítulo 40 de la serie.**

* * *

Tener un día de clases entre un festivo y el fin de semana, para muchos, debía ser un infierno. Claro, había instituciones donde las responsabilidades quedaban suspendidas por ese mísero día, lo que no era el caso de Kurosaki.

Cualquiera que estudiara en Kurosaki tenía claro tres cosas: primero, muchos de sus alumnos eran extranjeros, mimados, pero destacaban por su desempeño académico; segundo, a Kyoichi Shido lo tenían en un altar.

Bueno, no, eso no era el segundo punto, pero igual es cierto.

Segundo: sus alumnos eran unos robots, o tenían fama de serlo. Y tercero: Kurosaki nunca suspendía las clases. El mundo se estaba acabando, pero las clases en Kurosaki seguían su curso. Así era siempre.

Mientras en otros colegios, las clases estaban suspendidas por cualquier motivo, en la calle podías ver únicamente al pibe de ese instituto. Kurosaki jamás suspendía sus clases, ley japonesa inexistente (?).

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que hay gente necia que todavía insiste en preguntar si van a suspender las clases de ese mísero día.

¿Saben lo peor? Hay gente aún más necia, preguntando si al día siguiente hay clases.

El día siguiente era el festivo.

-¿Por qué habría clases un día festivo? -preguntaba un rubio, mirando a sus amigos como si le hubieran contado el peor chiste del mundo.

Los cuatro estaban en la azotea, sentados bajo la única sombra del lugar. Era verano y el sol era sofocante, lo que no era un problema para Taiga y Amaya, pero sí para la pareja, considerando que Hitomi tenía la piel algo sensible, aunque eso no era tan terrible comparándolo con la migraña que solía darle a su novio, motivo por el cual tenía la cabeza reposando en su regazo y con una botella de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, hace dos semanas, los profes habían dicho que no sabían si suspenderían las clases del festivo.

-Taiga, lo más seguro es que se referían al viernes.

-Pues yo escuché claramente que hablaban del feriado -intervino la emo.

Y los profesores más optimistas decían "_no hay preguntas estúpidas_". Había gente muy tímida, de esas que pensaban que cualquier pregunta que hicieran sería un chiste, pero ahí estaban los profesores diciendo que las preguntas estúpidas no existían.

Pues claro que existen, ahí hay una.

Kyoichi entrecerró los ojos y miró a su novia, que apartaba la mirada-. ¿Tú también lo crees?

-Pues...

El rubio masajeó el puente de su nariz y dejó el tema pasar, mientras sus amigos comenzaban a reclamarle el ser tan frío.

En ese grupo, claramente debía haber alguien más normal que el resto, pero nadie sabía si era Kyoichi o Hitomi. El tema era que Kyoichi siempre tenía algún comentario extravagante que soltar, pese a ser el más tranquilo y serio del grupo; luego, estaba Hitomi, quien evitaba hacer comentarios incómodos, pero si los decía, probablemente era influencia de su novio. Bueno, Hitomi era muy dulce y adorable, pero a veces se le escapaba la locura acabando con la tranquilidad de su chico.

Y después estaban Taiga y Amaya, éstos dos eran unos pendejos a más no poder. Taiga se veía tan serio, pero la seriedad del momento se iba a Perú porque simplemente él era la alegría del grupo. De Amaya, ni qué decir, era un desmadre, pero así la querían.

-Iré a comprar -Amaya se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su falda-. ¿Alguien quiere algo?

-Un pase al infierno -se quejó Kyoichi.

-Una buena nota en el examen -dijo Hitomi.

-Comida -recalcó Amaya, rodando los ojos.

-Iré a ver qué hay -Taiga se levantó y salió junto a la emo, dejando sola a la pareja.

Hitomi los vio irse y bajó la vista, posándola en su novio, que pese a tener una expresión tranquila, se notaba que estaba sufriendo.

-¿No quieres entrar? -le preguntó, mientras acariciaba sus mechas de oro. Recibió un quejido por respuesta, cosa que la hizo reír.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Más tarde que ayer.

-Hitomi -la chica rió y quitó la mano que reposaba sobre su pecho para sacar su celular.

-Las doce y media -guardó el aparato y su atención volvió a su chico-. ¿Estudiaste para el examen?

-¿Cuándo no estoy estudiando?

-Buen punto -soltó una risa.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Estás nerviosa.

-Bueno... -desvió la mirada-. Sí estudié, pero siento que no aprendí nada.

-Inténtalo, probablemente sea más fácil de lo que crees.

Hitomi sonrió. Su chico siempre sabía qué decir.

-Creo que le quité todo lo frío -Kyoichi quitó la botella de su frente, haciendo reír a su novia.

-No importa, la puedo cambiar -Hitomi dejó el plástico en el piso-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El rubio pasó sus manos por su frente con lo poco que quedaba de frío, cerrando sus ojos, pero al menos parecía más aliviado que antes.

Los otros dos aún no regresaban, y parecía que no lo harían en un buen rato, no sabían si fue a propósito, para dejarlos solos, o la fila para comprar en la cafetería era larga. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Hitomi de seguir mimando a su novio. Enredaba sus cabellos entre sus dedos, trazaba líneas imaginarias sobre su frente y jugaba con sus dedos.

Observó fijamente la expresión del chico. Kyoichi solía vivir estresado, no debía ser fácil ser hermano mayor, el mejor estudiante del instituto y, más encima, trabajar para ayudar en los gastos comunes de su casa, incluso había dejado de lado el ciclismo por la falta de tiempo. Podía decir que hacía mucho que no lo veía tan relajado como se veía ahora, quizás era porque le habían dado la semana libre en el trabajo, pero no importaba, a ella le alegraba verlo así.

Por impulso, besó su frente, soltando una risa al notar al chico removerse. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios finos y cálidos posarse sobre los suyos, contacto al que correspondió feliz. El rubio solía ser muy tímido cuando se trataba de muestras de afecto, sobre todo en público, por lo que sus gestos se reducían a tomarle la mano o jugar con su cabello, pero cuando estaban solos, como en ese momento, podía ser él mismo.

No era que el cariño fuera muy excesivo, ya que ellos eran más de aprovechar el tiempo, pero si él quería besarla, lo hacía, y siempre era un contacto muy delicado, como si temiera romperla.

Cuando se separaron, volvieron a la realidad. La platinada volvió a revisar el celular, quedaban diez minutos para volver al salón. Diez minutos para el examen.

-Deberíamos volver -avisó Hitomi. Su novio se incorporó-. Quería pasar más tiempo contigo -refunfuñó, haciéndolo reír.

-Ya habrá otro momento -pero Hitomi no parecía querer acabar pronto con su berrinche, por lo que rió y la besó nuevamente.

Sintió su sonrisa en el beso, que el mismo rubio acabó antes de que pasara el tiempo y el contacto tuviera otras intenciones. Jodidas hormonas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Verano, ándate pronto -se quejó, levantándose.

Hitomi estalló en carcajadas y se levantó, mientras Kyoichi sacudía el polvo de su chaqueta. Agarraron las cosas de sus amigos y entraron, sintiendo el frío recibirlos.

La platinada se encargó de escribirles a los chicos que estarían en el salón. Al parecer, era una fila larga, lo notaron cuando el par apareció a los cinco minutos de haber entrado.

-Si tienen paciencia en la fila de la cafetería, aguantarán a los niños.

-Púdrete, Kyo -se quejó Amaya, a lo que la pareja rió-. ¿Se te pasó la migraña?

-Algo.

-Ya me imagino por qué -se burló Taiga, causando el sonrojo de Hitomi.

-Ah, sí, lo que a ti te falta.

-¡Oye! -Taiga reía con una expresión de indignación, mezclada con el sonrojo por saber que hablaba de la pelirroja teñida.

El timbre sonó.

La profesora de Literatura entró y enseguida pasó repartiendo los exámenes. La clase, apenas recibió el papel, comenzó a escribir, y como era usual, en menos de cinco minutos, Kyoichi ya había terminado, así que tuvo que salir del salón. Había gente que se demoraba por muy robot que fuera, así que tenía dos horas de no hacer nada hasta la siguiente clase.

Estuvo un minuto afuera cuando la puerta se abrió y vio salir a Kovalev, con el que cruzó miradas y el ruso suspiró. Solían discutir, pero de todo el mundo, Kyoichi era el único que le caía bien, irónicamente.

-Pensé que estarías en la azotea -dijo el ruso, acercándose al más bajo.

-Hay mucho sol.

-¿Y?

-Me atacó una buena migraña.

-¿Y tu cabello no te causa migraña?

-Yo no elegí ser rubio.

Kovalev rió-. Vamos a la cafetería, no creo que tus amigos salgan pronto.

-Claro que no.

El ruso soltó otra risa mientras comenzaba a caminar, con el rubio a su lado.

Al ser período de clases, no había gente en los pasillos, salvo por gente que había terminado algún examen o les habían encomendado algo. El par, por su parte, llegó a la cafetería y agarraron una de las tantas mesas vacías que ahí había. Unos grupos ocupaban al menos dos mesas, y su lugar se sentía solitario por el simple hecho de ser dos.

-Iré a comprar -avisó Kovalev, dejando su mochila en su puesto al lado del otro chico-. ¿Quieres algo?

-No te preocupes por eso.

-De todas formas, te compraré algo.

-¿Para qué preguntas si no me haces caso?

El ruso le guiñó un ojo, haciendo reír al otro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras Kovalev compraba, Kyoichi sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y cambió la canción que se reproducía, luego se puso a revisar los mensajes que habían dejado los locos de sus amigos esa mañana.

**_Emo-chan_**  
_Adivinen_  
_Voy a llegar atrasada Bv_

**_Koi_**  
_¿De nuevo?_

**_Emo-chan_**  
_Ohzi_

**_Koi_**  
_La sorpresa me quita el aliento_

**_Intento de Punk_**  
_JAJAJAJAJAJAJ_

**_Emo-chan_**  
_Se me pasó el bus_  
_Y me valió madres todo_

_**Koi**  
Yo ya estoy aquí  
Y falta una hora aún_

_**Intento de Punk**  
¿Quién te manda a llegar temprano?_

_**Koi**  
Se me configuró la hora :'c  
Y el viejo andaba insoportable  
Aunque eso no es novedad_

_**Intento de Punk**  
XDDDDD_

_**Emo-chan**  
De Kyo espero que llegue muy temprano  
El loco vive al otro lado de la ciudad_

_**Intento de Punk**  
Cerca del puerto no más XD  
Aunque igual queda lejos_

_**Emo-chan**  
XDDD_

_**Koi**  
¿Alguien de aquí no viene atrasado?  
Tú no, Kyoichi  
Yo sé que no_

_**Emo-chan**  
Oye, este pendejo no contesta_

_**Intento de Punk**  
Con lo viejo que está su celular, creo que ni le llegan los mensajes__  
Gatito, se te quiere_

La botella que Kovalev puso frente a él le distrajo, mientras el mismo se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, en que el rubio siguió leyendo los tantos mensajes que habían dejado. Vaya que eran buenos para conversar, pero al menos le hacían reír. El último mensaje había sido el de Hitomi, hace menos de veinte minutos. Ahora, él aprovechó de avisar que estaba en la cafetería.

Realmente necesitaba cambiar el celular. Bueno, si tuviera dinero.

-Disculpen -ambos levantaron la vista para posarla en unas chicas de pie frente a ellos-. ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

Había mesas vacías, y ninguna apartaba la vista de Kyoichi. Era tan obvio. De todas formas, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron en sus asuntos, ignorándolas.

Por ahí vieron pasar a algunos chicos de su clase, pero ninguno con el que debieran llevarse bien, así que no más se mantuvieron hablando de temas triviales, llegando al punto de comparar algunas respuestas que recordaban del examen.

-La profe Sinclair dijo que sí había clases el viernes -el ruso decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ya me lo esperaba -Kyoichi jugaba con la botella, balanceándola de un lado a otro-. Kurosaki no suspende las clases, ni aunque haya un huracán.

-Shido, sí podrían suspenderlas por un huracán -el rubio le dedicó una mirada-. Oh, exageración.

-Seh.

Otro silencio. Las chicas frente a ellos seguían dedicándoles su total atención, en especial al más bajo.

-A mí me preguntaron si había clases mañana -Kyoichi soltó la sopa.

-¿Qué? -Kovalev le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

-Eso.

El ruso estaba aguantando la risa, que comenzó a contagiarle al rubio.

-Ok... -pasó una mano por su cabello, mientras el rubio bebía agua para contrarrestar la risa-. Mi mami me enseñó que, a preguntas estúpidas, respuestas estúpidas -Kyoichi se atragantó con el agua mientras el ruso acabó explotando en carcajadas.

Esperó a que el chico se calmara y tragara sin problema antes de decir alguna otra estupidez. Cuando vio que lo pudo controlar, reían con más calma.

-¿Cuándo ha habido un festivo con clases?

-Esa es la cosa -Kyoichi seguía riendo, sus ojos achicándose-. Creo que se confundieron porque un profe dijo que no sabía si iban a darnos el día libre, pero se referían al viernes.

-Yo creo, porque... seamos sinceros, ¿a quién se le ocurre preguntar si hay clases un feriado?

-Sólo a ellos.

Kovalev negaba con la cabeza, sin dejar de reír.

Unos minutos después, llegó Taiga, quien se sorprendió de verlo al lado de su enemigo, o lo que fuera, porque no era como si se llevaran como perros y gatos. Y al final, llegaron las chicas.

Ninguno de ellos se salvó del bullying del ruso por preguntar si había clases un feriado, y así terminó el día.

**_No hay preguntas estúpidas_**, decían los profesores, todo por darle ánimos a la gente, pero como ya vieron, sí las hay.

Y si se lo preguntan... No, chicos, ese jueves festivo _no hubo clases_.

* * *

**Pasó que, el mes pasado, tuve un día jueves feriado y al otro día tenía clases. Mi universidad es conocida por no suspender las clases por nada en el mundo, pero hay universidades y colegios que sí lo hacen. El tema es que unas compañeras me preguntaron si el jueves había clases y estaban confundidas por algo que dijeron unos profesores, mientras yo me quedé una vez más aborreciendo a la humanidad (?).**

**Espero que les haya sacado una risa :3 debía publicar esto antes de volver a la vida real (?)**

**Chao chao!**


End file.
